Just for one night
by kirei31
Summary: She wanted a fling, and to learn the sensual arts.She wanted to back out but was burned by his kiss.He was an expert in the arts of seduction and it was too late when she found out that a one night stand is not the only thing he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** In this story Hermione is not that innocent anymore since I changed her personality a bit so is Draco so don't kill me. Anyway tell me any comments and suggestions about my story. Oh yeah! Be kind okay because this is my first Harry Potter fic. **THANK YOU! **

**Summary: She wanted a fling and to learn the sensual arts. He wanted to back out but was burned by her kiss. He was an expert in the art of seduction. It was too late when she found out that a one night stand is not the only thing he wants. **

**Chapter 1: DECISIONS MADE**

Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday…

that song keeps repeating in her mind instead of a traditional wedding march while walking down the aisle of the Three Witch's church.

Hermione Granger is the maid of honor of her two best friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley whose wedding is being held on the day of her birthday. Don't get the wrong idea; it's not a big deal that her friends decided to wed on her 29th birthday. I mean she stopped celebrating her big day when she turned 25 yr old. It's not that she won't admit that she's not getting any younger but she just don't want to be reminded that she's already being left behind by time.

But now, while walking down the aisle a feeling of loneliness enveloped her. She felt sad because she was about to be taken out of the calendar and there a re still a lot of things that she haven't experienced yet. Like having a boyfriend or falling in love.

You see all of her friends are already married or with someone special. She even heard Millicent Bullstrode is already married to a guy named Max. "See even someone like Millicent got someone special that didn't even bothered with her looks!" thought Hermione. Like everyone else she wanted to have a partner in life even if it's not for life, but she doesn't want to be committed to a crazy or complicated relationship also her main problem is that she can't find the right person not that she's complaining about being single, it's just sometimes she wanted to feel loved and cared by someone dear to her except her friends and parents.

Hermione and her friends are sitting in one of the tables talking about their lives since the ceremony is over and since everyone is in the reception for the food; they decided to spend some time catching up with each other. Hermione was quiet the whole time so her friends decided to nudge her but she spoke suddenly…

"What I need…" she paused to give some suspense to the whole group, "is a fling."

Ron was red like a tomato and almost dropped the wine glass he was holding while the twins starred at her open mouthed. Neville spitted some food in disbelief and Lavander placed her hands on her child like Hermione said something so disgusting.

Hermione secretly laughed at her friends reactions. Since 1st year they are already friends and until now they are still not yet used to her frankness. "I wonder what will be Ginny and Harry's reaction would be?" thought Hermione. Harry and Ginny are the only ones who are not at the table right now and they are the few who understands her completely.

"What did you eat that made you think of crazy things?" Ron started "Are you on drugs?" added Ron. Hermione was shocked at his question.

"No! I'm not Ronald and I'm in a normal state of mind" replied Hermione angrily.

"Then why did you say you needed a fling?" Lavander asked still not believing Hermione.

"Why not a _BOYFRIEND_" suggested Fred giving emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Or a _HUSBAND_?" suggested George also giving emphasis on the word husband. They turned to Neville for a comment but he was still frozen on the spot and soon fell unconscious. Ron helped Neville and called the medic.

"I needed a fling because I'm jealous of you guys, you can have sex with your partners whenever you want, while I have none." explained Hermione. Lavender placed her hands on her child's ear again that made Hermione raise her eyebrow.

"Lavander your daughter is only three. She can't understand what I just said! Anyway as I was saying I don't want a husband or a boyfriend because I'm not yet ready in that kind of commitment." defended Hermione.

"Guys will you put some sense into this woman I'm just going to bring my daughter to her father!" replied Lavander angrily. Lavander walked away fuming and thinking of a way to get Hermione of the idea of a fling.

"You're turning thirty next year and you're not yet ready?" Ron incredulously asked.

"Let me get this straight, you wanted a fling because you wanted to experience sex?" Fred and George asked playfully.

"That's right, like you said Ronald, I'm turning thirty next year and I'm still a virgin. For a '_know it_ _all_' like me my education is suddenly lacking." After her explanation the twins already accepted her decision and let her off the hook.

"Stupid! A…aren't you afraid? Wha...what if the guy has a disease and you did it with him? Or you got pre…pregnant? Is that okay with you?" asked Neville waking up from the unconscious state. Everyone was surprised at the fact that Neville cursed her. She was about to say something when Ron butted in.

"Why don't you just approve one of your suitors and ask them to have sex with you. Sex without love is boring?"

"Did I hear you right?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "That's such a cliché! Isn't sex just done to pass the time and to satisfy the urges of the body? Emotions, most especially love, don't have anything to do with lust. The last part is the one I want not the first." answered Hermione.

"Bloody Hell!" asked Lavander "What are you saying? Where is the old Hermione? The Hermione who defends love?" questioned Lavander while seating in between of Ron and Neville.

"Lavander…" Hermione whined "I'm not getting any younger and waiting for love is an idealistic opinion. Do you think I would have any suitors if I'm still bookworm Granger?"

Lavander didn't answer her because she was right. She looked at Hermione and pitied her. She just wants her friend to be happy. She sighed and gave up on convincing Hermione to back out. Hermione on the other hand saw her friend defeated and rejoiced inside. Now all she has to do is convince Ron and Neville to accept her decisions. "Alright but don't say we didn't warn you! Just stay safe Hermione…okay?" Touched at Lavander's answer she nodded and hugged her friend.

"You know what Hermione, you're too independent and that's the problem why you can't find yourself a man." said Neville.

"Maybe you're right but still I'm going for it" replied Hermione. Neville threw his hands up and gave up as well. He would just support Hermione's decision.

When they are done Ginny and Harry came to the table and joined the group. They wanted to know what happened since Neville fainted and Lavander walked out. As soon they got close to the table; they got a glimpse of the conversation.

Ron grabbed Harry and explained to him Hermione's idea and tried asking him to convince her since the group can't handle her. Ginny giggled and said "You mean to say you're all talk, in fact you're still a virgin?"

Hermione was blushing at what Ginny said and now Harry joined in too. She was so embarrassed so she retorted "So what's wrong of being a virgin? I haven't met a man who will turn my blood red yet?"

"You don't want to wait so any _man_ is fine with you? Is that it?" asked Ron

"No that's not what I said. I was waiting for the right one before but not anymore. But doesn't mean I'll go to bed with any man that will asked me. What I'm going to do is look for the '_man'_" she declared.

"Fine, you're hopeless. Why do you always have to win?" Ron almost ripped his hair out because of Hermione's stubbornness. The newly weds just approved of Hermione's decision because they know she wouldn't heed them anyway.

"Because I'm good you git?" she joked. Now everyone just laughed and congratulated her for her new found goal in life. They just hoped that she won't get hurt in the end. Hermione changed the topic and turned to Ginny when Harry left to get some drinks.

"So…are you excited about your honeymoon?" she winked ate her friend and everyone wanted to hear what she would say. "Don't tell me you're not." She added when Ginny was about to deny it.

"Harry is one hot guy!" squealed Lavander and then giggled. Everybody laughed as well as Ginny blushed. They teased her and congratulated her. So the day went on as the group rejoiced and talked about their lives once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This is it**

It is almost six months when Hermione told her friends her plan and yet she hasn't done it yet. It's not that she's backing out, it's just she doesn't have enough courage to do it yet.

Of course some of her friends like Ron is still talking her out of her decision every now and then like last week when she and her friends got together to catch up on things. Sometimes she wanted to follow her friends' advice and get a normal boyfriend but until now she still couldn't find someone that got her attention or someone that made her heart skip a beat.

Don't get me wrong or anything, Hermione is not ugly in fact she got a lot of suitors since she developed into a beautiful and sexy woman that any girl would kill to have. Hermione also altered her appearance a bit like styling her hair into a bushy to soft curls cascading down her back. She's even applying small amount of makeup to lighten her angelic face and she's also not as conservative as before because now she's into fitting clothes and robes.

She's also working out to keep her body sexy and healthy and let's not forget that Hermione is rich because her family status is above average. All in all she is one delightful package that most men want to have. The thing is she's a know-it-all and a snob plus she's a well known architect in the wizard and muggle world. That's why some men felt inferior and afraid to court her because she's really hard to get.

While driving her new SUV to got to a dinner engagement, Hermione asked herself if her life is a blessing or a curse but quickly dismissed it because she could hear her stomach rumbling from hunger. She was invited by her boss to celebrate his birthday with everyone and told her that she could bring anyone she like because it would be a family gathering but as usual Hermione didn't bring anyone.

Hermione came by at around eight and was happily greeted by the host of the party and his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Cast is a very powerful and a rich wizard family, and they love Hermione because she is a successful and a hard working woman. They even treated her like their own daughter and of course Hermione is very grateful for it.

"Mia! Did you bring someone with you?" greeted Mr. Cast

"As usual no one's with me" she replied

"You know Mia; we would be happy if you could present someone to us already" suggested Mrs. Cast.

"Don't worry 'ma' I will work harder to find someone" replied Hermione. "It looks like you have a lot of visitors 'pa', it wouldn't be too hard for me to find a suitable guy" she joked.

"Oh! Wait I have someone to introduce to you Mia, I know he would be a suitable for you because he's not only rich but handsome and have good manners too." replied Mrs. Cast. Hermione just smiled and excused herself thinking of what Mrs. Cast said.

She went to the table of her officemates and talked to them for a while then she went to the buffet table to get some food. She placed a lot of things in her plate that made other stare at her which she didn't pay much attention. She was about to leave when she saw her favorite food 'shrimps'.

She was hesitating if she would get it since it is the last one. When she decided to take it; she didn't notice the hand that was near it and stabbed the hand accidentally. Hermione was so embarrassed and apologized to the person without looking up.

"Good evening miss. I never thought I would see someone as beautiful as you eat that much and still keep her figure." Hermione was jolt out of her state and looked up when she heard his voice. She noticed that he changed especially his appearance. Draco is already six feet in height and his platinum blond hair is not gelled anymore.

Even if she's wearing a 3 inch heeled shoes, she still couldn't reach his chin. His body is also well developed and the most noticeable thing in his appearance is his eyes. Draco's eyes are still silver with blue specks if it hits the light.

They stared at each other for awhile but Hermione decided to break the eye contact. She also noticed that Draco didn't recognize her. Even if Draco helped them defeat Voldemort the golden trio is still cautious when they are around him.

As they continue to stare at each other Hermione had a naughty plan to teach Draco a lesson for being a jerk to her back when they were in Hogwarts. Even if it is too childish Hermione wants revenge on Draco for making her life miserable so she decided to take advantage of him by playing with him and what fun way to do it, by using seduction. She wanted to see his face when he finds out that the girl he's hitting on is the girl he used to

taunt back in school.

"So are you here with someone?" she asked and smiling secretly to herself while pretending to wait for the committee to fill up the shrimp plate.

"Nope but if you would accompany me then I would not be alone anymore." He said suggestively.

"Well if you're that lonely then I wouldn't mind." she smiled and handed him her plate and scanned the room for a place to eat. When she found none he told her to follow him upstairs because there is a small living room upstairs that they could use.

Hermione followed him and sat down on the long leather couch facing the window to see the view outside. She was taken a back at first because the view is very beautiful. She didn't notice Draco checking her out. When she faced him she noticed that he's staring at her. "You're just hungry so let's eat!" she said happily telling herself that she shouldn't be embarrassed because she is kind of attracted to him. 'Who wouldn't be? Any girl in their right mind would be attracted to those silver eyes of his.'

"Wait! Did I just think of him that way?" she asked herself without realizing she said it out loud.

"Think of who?" he asked a little confused of what she said.

"Nothing, just realized something." she smiled at him and continued to eat.

They continued eating and talking for a while but of course Hermione didn't tell him stuff that might make him recognize her or else her plan would fail.

"I believe we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy." he said as he kissed her hand while looking at her eyes. Hermione was shocked to see Draco's gentleman like behavior. She wasn't expecting this kind of attitude coming from him and almost gave her identity away but she quickly covered it.

"Hi I'm Her..Mia!"

"Hermia?"

"Yes...I…I...Mean No just Mia, Mia Ranger?

"Mia Ranger? Nice meeting you." he smile and laughed at her antics that made her blush because she never heard Draco laugh before except when his happily making her cry but this laugh is different. It is kind of soothing and nice…

He stopped laughing and apologized to her for his rude behavior. He stared at her again that made her look away. Then they heard a soft music downstairs, Draco asked her if she wants to dance but she declined. Since this is the 'Draco Malfoy' we're talking about he never gives up and started to persuade her to dance so in the end she stood up and danced with him.

They danced gracefully as Draco leads Hermione. She couldn't stop herself from blushing and she didn't know if it's because of their closeness or because of his hand on her waist of course these didn't go unnoticed by Draco so he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione was hoping that he would not notice her fast heart beat. All of her plans of playing with him slipped out of her mind as he moved her gracefully.

As the music ended Draco started to guide Hermione to the couch. He leaned forward to capture her lips but he was stopped by her finger.

Hermione was back to normal when the music faded and noticed Draco leaning forward. She placed her finger on his lips to stop him. She smiled seductively and moved away from him a little bit.

"Don't look at me like that." Draco's expression changed into something serious.

"Like what?" she asked innocently

"Like you're wondering how it will be like if I really did kiss you"

"I'm not—"but he cut her off. "Don't try to deny it Mia, I'm wondering too. Care to give it a try?" he suggested.

"I don't think so. Something about curiosity and cats, you know." Draco pretended to think of a come back and said "How would you know if you won't try."

"There's a time and place for everything" she retorted back

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Regret is always in the end" she said. Hermione is a girl who doesn't back down in challenge and Draco is challenging her right now.

"I can't think of anything anymore but I'll tell you a secret." Hermione was kind of disappointed since Draco is already giving up but she's really curious about the secret his going to tell her.

"What is it?" she boldly asked

Draco leaned closer in her ear and whispered "I can never resist temptation and you, Lady, are very tempting," and he kissed her ear. Hermione was surprised at his actions but before she could react he had already claimed her lips.

Draco didn't waist any time and placed his hand on her waist to deepen the kiss. 'Better be sorry later, than to forever wonder' she didn't know if she said it out loud or she just thought of it but she dismissed it and told herself to just enjoy the ride and she shouldn't waste the opportunity that was placed in front of her.

Hermione placed her arms on his neck and returned his kiss and she would admit that Draco's kisses is the best because his kisses is full of lust but he's not taking advantage of it. He captured her soft lips while waiting for her to dictate the pace.

Hermione buried her hands through his soft hair and enjoyed how he sucked and played with her tongue while his other hand explored her body. She stopped for a while when she noticed that he had already opened and lowered her robe that exposed her chest but continued as he kneaded her hardened nipples that her bra failed to hide.

"We must stop…" he said in between kisses.

"Yes…" she agreed but she still couldn't let go of him. Hermione pulled away a little and saw that his eyes swept over her petit form. She moaned like she was not in her right mind and was about to hug him when Draco held her hands tightly.

"Draco…"

"Shhh…" He placed his fingers on her mouth to silence her so he could talk to her. "I don't want to stop either. But a few kisses more will make me totally lose control, Love."

Hermione felt her body was on fire. She didn't know that Draco could affect her like this. He grabbed her hand and holds it tightly. She was confused and was about to ask when he beat to her to it. "We'll go to my place, so we need to apparate."

"Wait"

"Hmm…don't tell me you've changed you mind. You were so hot just a few moments ago. Merlin only knows what might happened if I didn't stop you. I just don't want someone to disturb us here but if you're willing to do it here…" he paused for a while waiting for her reaction.

Hermione wanted to admit that she was having second thoughts about this because she is going to do it with 'Draco ferret Malfoy' but isn't this what she wanted, to be turned into a woman by a man without emotions involved. She feels like losing control on her mind and her body is moving according to its desire.

"Make up your mind love, time is wasted." She sighed heavily and followed Draco down stairs to the front lawn towards his car, but before they exited the main door Mrs. Cast called them.

"There you are Mia, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was beginning to worry." Said Mrs. Cast "I see you've met Draco Malfoy, don't you remember Mia, he's the one that I was suppose to introduce to you and he's the—"but was cut off by Draco because he knows that it would take a lot of time for them to be introduced again.

"Mia's not feeling well," replied Draco "She needs to go home."

"Mrs. Cast placed her hands on Hermione's forehead since she saw Mia's flushed face. "Wait here Mia, I'm just going to get you some medicine."

"No need, I gave her some already" replied Draco. The older woman nodded but disapproves of her driving home alone. Hermione's plan is to just meet up with Draco then go to his place and leave after everything is done. He doesn't need to know where she lived because it is only a fling and a plan of revenge.

"No Mia, I won't allow you to drive at or apparate at home. I will just send your car tomorrow, Draco please take care of her."

When they stepped outside and found his car Draco opened the door of his brand new sports car for her and closed it as soon as she seated herself in. Silence enveloped the both of them and Hermione was surprised that he didn't hear her raging heart beat because of her nervousness of what might happen next.

"Relax" she was surprised when Draco grabbed her hand and calmed her down. Time passed by quickly as they reached the Malfoy manor. She was very nervous because it is her first time and soon as Draco parked his car in front of the manor and went out to open her door and assist her as she step out of the car, her heart raced even faster.

'This is it and there's no backing out' is the last thought that raced through Hermione's head.

**A/N: I didn't mean to make Draco so naïve but I think it's more fun that way. I also didn't mean for Hermione to be changed this way but please bear with me. Anyway I don't expect everyone to like my story so comments and suggestions are happily accepted. **

**For those people who reviewed my story, Thank you so much for reading it. You don't know how much it means to me…TT (Joke! didn't mean to be so dramatic) **

**Anyway please and thank you for the reviews. Hahahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for my wrong grammar on my previous chapter it's just that I don't have a beta reader so just bear with me please. Oh yeah before I forget, this chapter has no lemons because I don't feel like writing them in this story but I think I will include some detailed scenes soon. I do hope this one's better enjoy! **

**Summary: She wanted a fling and to learn the sensual arts. He wanted to back out but was burned by her kiss. He was an expert in the art of seduction. It was too late when she found out that a one night stand is not the only thing he wants. **

**Chapter 3: Good or Bad news**

Hermione was assigned to design a retreat house. Normally she would have been excited to start on it but not today. It's already been two months since that happened but she could still remember how Draco made her realize how sensuous she was, and how passionate she could be.

Just then Hermione realized that she was already two months late. It's normal for her because she's an irregular and things like this sometimes happen, but this time she feels a little uneasy about her situation. She couldn't concentrate on her work so she packed her things and left.

Hermione went home to find a spell to check if her assumption is correct. She went to the bathroom and read the spell twice to make sure that she understood it correctly 'wave your wand while chanting the spell and if it turns red, it's a yes and if it turns blue it's a no'. She took a deep breath and started the spell and within second her belly turned red.

"Oh Merlin! I'm pregnant, and it's Malfoy's!"

Different feelings rushed in and out of her body. Her heart is beating faster and faster until she couldn't breathe. She almost collapsed if she weren't holding the sink. Then she remembered what Harry told her, "You must be ready for the consequence Hermione"

Actually Hermione didn't mind being pregnant, she was just shocked but she knows that there are a lot people who will support her through thick and thin. She's sure her parents will understand her situation and about her job, she doesn't know if there is a policy for unwed mothers but she's not scared because a lot of wizard and witches loves her design so, she's not going to have a problem with her job for the mean time.

In short, she was more than ready to face this new challenge, and if there's one thing Hermione loves, it's a challenge in life.

"I really am pregnant! I'm going to be a mommy, but the father is going to be a problem!"

Hermione decided to tell her friends first about her pregnancy because she wants to surprise them so she arranged a get together party wither friends.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Can you repeat that?"

"I told you so!"

"Hey Ron fainted! Get help!"

"Leave him! He'll wake anyway!"

When she told them her condition, her friends bombarded her with questions one after another. Everyone was surprised, well...okay except Harry because he knows that this will happen sooner or later.

"How did it happen?" asked Ron

"Don't be stupid Ron! You already know how it happens, remember the flowers and the bees Fred and I told you already didn't we?" George retorted

"That's not what I mean?" (A/N: Ron, Fred and George started bickering so let's leave them for a while hehehehe!)

"How far along are you?"

"Do your parents know?"

"Shut up!" Harry raised his hand so the group will shut up for awhile. As soon as everyone's attention landed on him. He asked Hermione the winning question,

"Who's the father Hermione?" Now everyone's gaze landed on Hermione.

"I can't tell you who the father is and I don't have to tell you how it happened because I'm pretty sure all of you know how to create a baby." She joked but no one laughed at her joke. Hermione can't tell them that Draco is the father because her friends will surely strangle her to death.

"Is he willing to take care of it?" asked Luna. Hermione paused for awhile and asked herself if Draco would take up the responsibility of being the father, so far she haven't seen him for so long and honestly speaking, she's not yet ready to face him.

"I don't know because I'm not planning to tell him."

"What!" Fred almost spitted the butterbeer he was drinking when he heard what Hermione told them. "Did you know how hard it is to be an unwed mother? Not just for you but for the baby's sake too."

"I'll be the mother and the father of my baby. I'll explain to her that her dad's not with us anymore but I'll always be with her so she'll have nothing to worry. Beside, all of you are there right? She'll have lots of aunties and uncles so she won't have to look for a father." answered Hermione

"Sure we'll be here for you, but having a father figure is still different and what about your work? What will your boss say?" asked George

"I'll think about it later, it's going to be long time till they find out that I'm pregnant. I still have some time to think of something to say to them."

"Wait a second, how sure are you that it is a girl?" asked Ron "How far along are you anyway?" added Harry

"Ummm…two months already and I'm pretty sure it's a girl coz I can feel it."

"What about your parents? What will you say to them?" pressed Luna

"The truth; I will tell them that I got curious, and here's the result. They will get disappointed at first but they will soon understand me."

"Hey Ginny, aren't you going to say something to me?" asked Hermione

"What do you want me say, it's already been done. We tried to talk you out of it but you still did what you wanted so all I have to say to you is congratulations!" Ginny hugged Hermione and told her that she would be always by her side.

Hermione cried at Ginny's reaction because she is the only one that showed a positive opinion about her condition. Hermione knows that everyone is just concerned about her welfare but Ginny is the only one that's happy for her.

"C'mon guys, everything will be alright. Look Hermione seems happy about it. We're here to support each other right? All for one and one for all remember?" encouraged Ginny.

Everyone was silenced by Ginny's speech. It's true that their reaction is negative about Hermione's unexpected pregnancy.

"You're right!" agreed Fred and George at the same time.

"Mione, sorry for the way we reacted. We are just worried about you but just like Ginny said, every one's here to support each other. So congratulation mommy!" said Luna and hugged her.

"C'mon guys group hug!" said Harry

**A/N: So what do you think? Just leave a review! **

**Wait I forgot, I want to thank those people who reviewed my story and again I want to say sorry to all those people who said that 'my grammar is wrong'! No hard feelings! Ja mada ne! hehehehe!**


End file.
